Ouran High School Host Club
by killerninja123
Summary: Mother, in heaven, my life is ruin. Instead of study to be a lawyer, I'm force to join a group of hosting boys to pay eight million dollars dept becaues I broke a very expensive vase. Am I going to get out of this mess? The genres are humor, drama, and romance and a blonde idiot that will take him half of the story to realize his feelings.
1. You are now the Host Club's Slave

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it and I'm following the live action shows.**

**Tamaki=Jason**

**Haruhi=Piper**

**Honey-sempi=Leo**

**The twins=Stoll brothers**

**Mori-sempi=Nico**

**Kyoya=Percy**

**Umehito Nekozawa (the one with the cat puppet)=Octavian**

* * *

I run as fast as I can to get to school. This is bad. As I got to the school entrance, I saw a limsuine in front of me. Out came a girl about my age. She had black hair that was in a single braid. Like all of the people in the school, she looks rich and seems normal around her fellow rich friends. When she saw me she looks at me with disgust as if she had never seen a poor person before.

I rolled my eyes. So I look weird like this: Wearing a green vest with a long sleeve collar shirt, with my hair untidy, and wearing square glasses. So what? Do I seriously have to look like a rich perosn? I can't afford that much money! I went inside the school and got my school schedule. Every classroom I go to, ALL of the students here were surprised that I poor person went to their school. They call me a commoner. After school, I went to the library to study in peace about being a laywer, but everywhere I look, I see girls in their rich big yellow dress that goes to their ankles having cake in the library by being served by waitors instead of studding.

Dear mother in heaven, did I choose the wrong school?

The library was getting noisier by the second when the waitors were serving cake. How can someone serve ckae when people are studding? Even though this is a rich school these people do have to work hard instead of getting themselves fat all day. The school students are living in high class idlers. after school, I can't even find a good place to study quietly. I went out of the library so I can get away from this.

Mother, I'm secretly determind to not being involved with these people here and to study hard for the next four years.

As I walk downstairs, there I saw coming up from the "Be careful!" He said in a spooky voice.

I stop and turn to him. "Huh?

The dark aura guy turn to me. "If you continue to walk forward, your fate may change! Hahahah!"

The dark aura guy went away and I stare at him with confusion. That was just so random, but I didn't care. If I move forward my fate will change? What does that means? That I'm going to be involved in something stupid in my life? I finally got off of the stairs and saw a door. I stroll there and saw the sign: _Music Room_

"Perhaps maybe here." I said to myself. I open the elegant door and went inside. There I saw a magnificent music room. It had a large chandlier, a shield with the schools' initionals, and a harp!

I glance around the room and saw a vase. A very expensive vase. I walk towards it to examine it more closely.

"Welcome," said a vioce. "To Ouran Host Club!"

I turn around and saw a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a scar on his lip, about my age, and he looks very stupid. With him were twins, a short guy with a bunny rabbit and curly black hair , a very tall guy with a aviator jacket, and lastly a guy with green eyes and a glasses.

"Host Club?" I question with no interest.

"The famous Host Club!" The blonde stupid blonde guy explained. "Formed by us six beauties who were bored to tears to entertain lovely ladies who were also bored. This is the purpose of the Host Club!"

-_- (my face)

"Hey, isn't he in one of our classmates?" asked the twin with his hair parted to the right. "Mclean right?"

"What? How boring!" said the other twin with his hair parted on the left, as he walks over to be with his twin.

"Watch your mouth, Connor, Travis," The stupid blonde guy said as he walks over to the twins, being like a father. "Even if he's a guy he's still an important guest. Don't be angry, honorstudent, Piper Mclean."

"We know all about you," The green eyes said, with his Ipad. "You're the hornor student aren't you? The one that got the scholarship. Only bold people like you can only do that."

"Bold?" I asked in confusion.

"Correct like a warrior!" The stupid blonde guy agreed, dramatically. "Even if your the top of your classes, you are still the poorest student in this school. Who will possibly be ignored, just like the pitful commoners! No! He will surly be ignored!"

"No, you don't have to go that far just to say that." I said angrily.

"And that's just fine!" the stupid blonde guy said happily. "Long live the poor!" Then he took my arm. "But we never actually knew you like guys."

"Guys?" _I'm starting to have a bad feeling of this..._

"What type of guys to do perfer?" He asked. "The 'Cool' type like Leo (the one with the glasses), the secret twin love type, the lovely type (the one with the pink bunny), the rough wild type (the one with the brown aviator jacket)." Then he cupped my chin. "Or am I, the prince type, more to your liking?"

This is stupid! Why would they think I'm interested in these types of guys? Do they expected me to join their stupid club? This blonde guy is seriously stupid! what does he think he is?

"Wait!" I shouted as I got out of the blonde guys' grip. "I just want to find a quiet place to study!"

Suddenly, I bump into the expensive vase. I try to catch it, but it was too late, it fell onto the floor and smash into a million of pieces. I can hear the smashing of the vase echo in my ears. I don't even know how expensive this is!

"Oh that's too bad!" exclaimed Travis.

"What are you going to do about it?" Connor taunted

"I'll pay it!" I snapped, getitng out my purple wallet.

"Can you afford it?" Travis asked quickly. "It's currently eight million dollars."

"EIGHT MILLION DOLLARS!" I screamed.

"What should we do, Jason?" Percy asked

The stupid blonde guy, Jason snaps his fingers. "Mclean have you ever heard of proverb? 'When in Rome as the Romans do, if you don't have any money, then use your body to pay it off.' From this day on, you are the Host Club's Slave!"

I felt like my life is completly ruin. This is too much, Mother. I'm caught in a blind by an odd, devilish group of host boys.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	2. Commoner's Coffee

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Piper POV

"Why am I so unlucky!" I cried

I hate my life already. I went into the school carrying a bag of food that I got from the super market. Stupid Jason here, gave me a long list of what to buy. I open the door and saw the music room was full of girls and the guys were being their host. This is almost as it was a strippers club, but with their clothes on!

"This looks great!" a girl said, viewing her dessert.

"If it was you, Jason where would you take me for the summer?" Another girl asked.

"If it was with you, anywhere will be great." Jason said in a flirty voice. If I'm not mistaken, there was sparkles around him.

"Jason what kind of music do you like listen to?" asked the second girl

"Anything that you like, I like." Jason replied and winked at the girl.

"Today I bake a cake." said a third girl, holding a cake. "do you want to try some?"

"Only if you are willing to feed it to me." answered Jason with a gleeful smile and he glew her a kiss and flower petals came out of the blow kiss and went to the girls. How is that even possible?

Then all of the four girls started to go cooing all over him as if he was some super star.

"How so...?" I questioned about this place.

"He is the President, Jason Grace our number one host." Percy said. "He's the same grade as you. He's the host king. Sitting beside him is Reyna."

Host king? He's got to be joking. This guy looks like an idiot and why ould the girls fall for an idiot like him? They're stupid! I look at Jason to see what's so special about him being a "Host King." The girl who is called Reyna, I remember her right away. She was the girl that looked at me with disgust.

"Princess," Jason said. "My regular customer, how are you today?"

Reyna smiled. "Good."

"Really Travis!" said a different girls' voice as I turn to see the weird twins.

"Even though Connor is like a daredevil..." Travis said.

"Travis." Connor called him

"A while ago he started to panic and came crying over to me." Travis finished.

"Travis!" Connor shouted. "You're so mean...in front of everyone..."

"I'm sorry, Connor." Travis apologized in a almost romantic voice, then he cupped his twin brother's chin. "Becaues on that time, you were really too cute."

"Travis." Connor cried, and he was actually crying!

"I'm deeply moved!" said the two girls watching them.

What the hell? Are they gay?

"What are they crying for?" I asked, Percy.

"The fact is, most women, like the beautiful man forbidden love type," Percy explained. "The twins: Connor and Travis Stoll, selling point is their forbidden love."

"I really don't understand this." I muttered.

"The others sitting over at the right are Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo," Percy continued. "They're both third years."

I look over to the right and see what were Leo's and Nico's selling point to the stupid club. This is just plan stupid club that I had ever been to. Leo was holding his pink bunny and he ate the cake. His eyes lit up with pure happiness.

"So yummy!" Leo cried with joy

"So cute!" the girls cooed.

"Cute? That short person is a third year?" I asked as if this was a joke. This guy must be an illegal midget.

"Pipes!" Leo shouted as he came running over to me. He jumped into the air and I swore with my own two eyes that he shrunk and he landed on me as if I was his mother. I had to carry him like a child.

"Lets eat cake together!" Leo said.

Then Nico came over to us. He grab Leo by the scruff of his neck and picked him up high in the air. How is he that strong to carry a tall/short person like Leo? I seriosuly need to have my eyes check when I get home. This is just too much.

"Let's go back." Nico said, as he drop Leo back onto the ground and they went over the table to have some more cake.

"What did just happen now?" I gasped. "How did he get so small?"

Percy laughed. "What are you talking about? You must be seeing things!"

"But just now..."

"After that beside him is Nico di Angelo."

I watch the short Leo and the tlal Nico. Leo was asking Nico if he wants to eat cake, which Nico took the take and ate it silently and all the girls were asking him a bunch of questions, but he didn't even answer it all all.

"He didn't say anything at all." I pointed it out.

"His silence is his selling point."

"I don't understand."

They play out their own characteristic to meet the needs of the customers. It's our club policy. You are the temporary staff that will have to do odd jobs."

While Percy was going on to explain more, I walked backwards and headed twoards the door. I really need to get out of ehre and study or else I won't become a good laywer at all.

"Oh, youre free to run away." Percy said, which it causes me to pause for a few seconds. "but I'm the one who has all of your 'awsome' moments."

Percy showed me his Ipad and scroll all of the pictures of me: One was me eating food off of the floor becaues I drop it. The other was me slipping, and all of the books were up high in the air, the third was about me yawning, and the last one was me sleeping during class when the teacher wasn't looking. I gasped some more as if I needed SPR. I walked over to the Ipad and knew that I was being blackmailed by this smart ass guy!

"Don't underestimate our intelligence network," Percy said with a evil smirk. "If you would like to graduate smoothly, you better not think of escaping from here. I'm the VIP, Percy Jackson, second year, nice to meet you."

"It's the devil's dark smile." I whispered to myself.

"If you act like that you will never be welcomed by the girls." Jason said as he steps in front of me. "The Host Club's mottos are: Number one, strong, noble, and elegant. Number two-"

"I don't care!" I snapped. "Things like being a boy or a girl or looks...Does those things really matters? What's inside is the things that matters the most."

Jason smiled. "You have a point." Then he started to wlak out one step and started to exagerate the whole thing. "I would completely understand if you are trying to make yourself feel better, but for us being born pretty, life isn't easy." then he snap his fingers and a girl gave him a mirror. "In order to meet people's expectation, we must strive to become prettier. For example you must pay attention to which angle you look best at. My face viewed from the right sideat an angle of 38.5 degrees is the most perfect. However looking from the left side is 42 degrees is perfect..."

As Jason kept on talking, I was thinking of a good word to describe him. Troublesome? No that's not a good word to describe him. He's not a trouble maker. I thoguht about it some more to find the right word to fit Jason. Finally I got it.

"Annoying!" I said.

Suddenly a giant block word of annoying hit Jason and made him crash into the wall.

My mouth drop open. "You hit the wall!"

"Amazing!" Travis said.

"You really are extraodenary." Connor added.

"This is the new official attack," Percy announced. "Very effective."

"Pipes, that was incredible!" Leo exclaimed.

Nico step forward and took out his hand. I took his hand and we shook hands. this is very wierd. I never knew that the word annoying would effect Jason. I might use that word. Maybe once , twice, or three times a week.

"I only said my true feelings." I pointed out as if it wasn't a big deal.

Then I heard something dropped and rolled over to me. I was about to pick it up, but Travis got it before me. He frowned as he saw the glass jar. It look like he never seen it before. Even the other Host memebers looked like as if they never seen an instant coffee jar.

"What is this?" Travis asked

"You asked me to buy coffee: This is instant coffee." I replied.

"What is instant coffee?" Connor asked

Out of nowhere, the giant word block of annoying broke. Jason raced twoards us and took the coffee out of Travis's hands. He gaze at the instant coffee jar as if it was most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Could it be the kind of coffee that needs hot water? Commoner's coffee?" Jason shouted as if he had discovered a new life form.

"Is this the legendary commoner's coffee?" Percy asked as he took the coffee jar.

"!00 grams for 3 dollars." Connor said, taking the coffe jar from Percy. "A really shocking price!"

"Looks like the rumors that commoners don't even have the ime to grind their own coffee is true!" Travis exlcaimed taking the coffee from his twin. Then Nico took the coffee jar and stare at it in silence.

I sighed heavily as I took the coffee from his hands. "I'm very sorry for not buy the high grand coffee beans. I'll go back and buy it."

"Wait!" Jason shouted and I stop. He ran over to me and took the coffe jar out of my hands. "I'll drink it. I want to drink it!"

All of the sudden everyone started clapping as if Jason had pulled out King Arthor's sword out of the stone. The rich young master, I thought, is a very stupid annoying idiot.

"Every since you came here, it become a mess," said a almost a familar voice behind me.

"Huh?" I asked as I turn around and saw Reyna heading to the door.

"I'm sorry," Reyna aplogized as she turn to me with a kind smile. "I was talking to myself. "Next time I want to try commoner's coffee."

I gave her a nod and then she left the music room and I notice she had that disgusted look on her face. Something about her, I don't like. I could somehow feel a negative aura roaming around us for some reason. I turn around to face the Host memebers and their girls. Then they were huddling around the coffee jar.

"Piper, come and show us how to make commoners coffee." Jason ordered

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**

**Next chapter: You are a now a Host!**


End file.
